This invention relates to improvements in perpetual calendars of the type disclosed in the above patent application. The principle of operation of the calendar according to this invention remains essentially unchanged from that of the calendar in the prior application, although the improved calendar possesses some utility beyond that of the calendar in the prior application.
According to the present invention, the perpetual calendar is operationally much more efficient, it is more convenient to operate, more trouble-free, and a great deal more practical to manufacture on a production basis at reasonable cost. The improved calendar has no parts likely to become separated from the calendar housing and lost during use. The calendar according to the present invention is well adapted to serve as a desk calendar, a wall calendar or even a pocket-size calendar. It can be constructed in a variety of shapes.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.